It's Party Time
by Missing Linka
Summary: It all starts when two people meet at a party ... and another one ... But what happens when the music fades and the real life begins?
1. Chapter 1

_FanFic 100 Challenge #: 091 – Birthday_

**The Birtday**

It was the 17th birthday of one of Nicholas Flamel's great-great-great-...granddaughters: Katherine Flamel. Minerva was the young woman's godmother and felt very proud that Katherine had become such a wonderful young lady. She and Katherine were just talking about what Katherine could do after finishing school when Nicholas approached the two women.

"Katherine, do you think you'll find the time to dance with me before I loose you to some of these good-looking young gentlemen?"

"Of course, Grandpa."

Minerva watched her two friends dance together. It was sweet to see how Nicholas adored Katherine and how she still was proud to be part of his family while other witches of her age tried to earn their own fame.

At times like these, Minerva missed her family the most. Her parents had died when she'd been a child, so one of her aunts had raised her and she'd never known other relatives.

Sometimes, she wondered how it would feel to dance with a father or grandfather.

She hadn't heard anyone approaching her, so she was a little bit shocked to hear someone speaking directly to her.

"It's amazing how time flies. I still can remember when Nicholas told me about her birth. Seems like yesterday. Well, I think it's just that I'm getting old."

Minerva turned to the man who had spoken to her and smiled when she realized the reason why his voice had sounded familiar to her. Albus Dumbledore, her former Transfiguration Professor and now Headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing in front of her.

She hadn't seem him since she'd graduated from Hogwarts thirteen years ago.

"I know what you mean. I was just thinking about the day she sent me her first owl." She paused for a moment considering her words. "And you're not even fifty, Professor Dumbledore. When you have great-great-granddaughters like Nicholas, you can say that you've aged a little bit."

Here she smiled at him and he returned her gesture.

"That's nice of you to say. But I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but now I think I'm really getting old: I can't even remember your name, Miss -?"

He really seemed to be ashamed while she thought that it was normal for him to forget his students though she had to admit that she was a little bit disappointed deep inside.

"McGonagall. Minerva."

Now he even blushed.

"My dear Miss McGonagall, I have to apologize. I really should have remembered you. In general, I don't forget the names of my former students. I hope you can forgive me."

This man knew how to be charming.

"There's no need to apologize, Professor. It's been thirteen years since you've last seen me and you've had a lot of students over the years."

"But not many as brilliant and gifted as you."

Okay, maybe he actually did remember her.

She looked away.

"Thank you, Professor."

After talking about the events of the last thirteen years, the two of them continued talking for a few more hours about everything in the wizarding and the muggle world.

When the big grandfather clock announced that it was two o'clock in the morning and they looked around and noticed that most of the guests had already left, they both seemed to be a little embarrassed.

"I'm afraid that it's time for me to leave as well, my dear Miss McGonagall. It was a great pleasure to see and talk to you again after all these years. Maybe we can continue our conversation another time? But for now, I'll say 'Good night'."

With a bow of his head, he left the room, leaving behind a very confused Minerva McGonagall.

_A/N: I've already finished the first ten chapters ... but I've been having writer's block for months now and I don't have much time ... I'm hoping that reviews will help me ... and maybe you can tell me what you want me to write ... If you really want to help me (btw: I'm still looking for a beta!) you could mail me and I could tell you about what I've already written ... I NEED REVIEWS! Really ... It's almost the end of term and the only thing I'm doing is learning and learning ... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Another Birthday**

Everyone was gathered around to celebrate the first birthday of Brian McKenzie, the first son of Rònan and Katherine McKenzie, born Flamel.

"I've hoped that I would see you here, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva turned around and smiled when she saw the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Professor."

They both watched Katherine and Rònan help their son blow out the candles of his first birthday cake in silence.

Everybody clapped their hands.

Brian laughed and also clapped his hands which made everybody laugh.

"He's really cute."

It was weird to hear Albus Dumbledore use the word "cute". Admit it: You've wondered why I've used the word. ;-)

"Yes, he is. Watching him, I wonder if I will ever have children."

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he hesitated for a moment.

"You're still not married?"

She sighed desperately.

"Is it that obvious?"

He grinned.

"It's just that I don't see a man standing next to you – except for myself, I don't see a ring on your finger and I've never received an invitation."

She smirked at him.

"Maybe my husband's working on something important, maybe I don't wear a ring because I don't care about traditions like that and maybe I've just forgotten to invite you?"

Was his former student really trying to tease him?

"Well, I don't know about the first two things, but about the latter: In _contrast_ to me, you're too young to forget such an important thing. And now that I'm fifty I'm allowed to say so."

"I didn't plane on telling you otherwise, Sir."

The way she emphasized the "sir" made it absolutely clear that she was just joking.

Albus didn't respond.

Instead he offered her his hand.

"It's the second birthday we've met and we've never danced together. So I hope you don't mind dancing with your 'old' professor."

Pretending to have overheard the "old", she just answered a part of his indirect question.

"You're no longer my professor, so I wouldn't mind."

With these words she accepted his hand and he led her to the dance floor where a slow waltz had just begun.

Minerva had to confess to herself that it just felt great to be swayed around by the strong hands of this handsome man.

Did she really just thought of her former teacher as "handsome"?!

Well, he had always looked good, but … No, she would not fall in love with him! No …

But just dancing wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

After a few more dances, they'd decided to take a little walk around the park that was next to the residence the party was taking place at.

It was a wonderful cloudless night and the stars were shining brightly above the two of them while they continued their conversation.

"I've heard you're still working as an Auror for the ministry, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva wondered if he'd heard that by incident or if he'd asked anyone.

"That's right, Professor. But now I'm working together with Alastor Moody."

"He must be hard to work with."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it that way. Sure, he has his very own style of dealing with things, but nevertheless, he's the best and –"

He interrupted her. "I didn't mean to insult him. I've known him for years and just wanted to express that sometimes, he can be very exhausting."

She stayed silent for a few more moments, thinking about the whole situation.

"My dear Miss McGonagall?"

She turned around to face him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"May I ask you something?"

She curiously looked at him. There was a sparkle in his eyes that told her that he wasn't sure if he should ask her what he wanted to know, but would be glad to get an answer.

"Of course, you may."

"Earlier this evening, you've said that you were wondering if you would ever have children. Why did you never marry?"

She sighed and, after thinking about what to answer, grinned at him.

He noticed the smile on her face. "What?"

"I was just thinking that I could ask you the same thing. After all, I've never heard of a Mrs. Dumbledore."

"Maybe I've never wanted to get married? I'm a very complicated man, Miss McGonagall, not easy to live with."

Did he really think that he didn't deserve happiness?!

"I hope you don't mind if I tell you what I'm thinking: I guess every woman could be lucky to live with you. You're intelligent, you have good manners, a good reputation, a respected job, you're caring, you have a big heart, …"

"It seems as though you're trying to make this old man blush, Miss McGonagall."

"And if you stopped calling yourself old, one could even say that you're charming."

No quite sure if she'd revealed too much, she waiting for his response.

"Then let's just say that I've never found the right woman."

He seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments.

"What about you, my dear Miss McGonagall? Did you never find your knight in shining armor?"

Minerva couldn't help but notice how much she was actually falling for this man.

But she didn't want to give in that easily.

"I'm not a damsel in distress. Therefore a knight in shining armor wouldn't be my first choice."

"Then what would be your first choice?"

She stopped in her tracks.

Albus was worried that his question had been too private.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you."

He noticed that she looked almost confused.

"No, that's not the problem. I just don't know how to put it in words. I'm afraid I'm too naive for my age. Deep inside, I think I'm still hoping that, one day, I will find the love of my life: a wonderful man with an interesting character who loves me just as much as I love him."

Minerva was embarrassed to have said such a childish thing.

"My dear Miss McGonagall your wish has nothing to do with naivety. It's only human to feel that way. Believe me, we all hope for such things."

She began to shiver which had nothing to do with the temperature.

Noticing that she seemed to be freezing, he took off his outer robs and put them around her shoulders.

She accepted them with a nod of her head, thankful that he thought it was the cold that was responsible for the goose-pimples on her arms.

As soon as they reached the building she returned his robs to him and thanked him for his generosity.

Albus was just about to ask her for another dance when the minister of magic approached him and told him that he needed him.

"I'm sorry, Miss McGonagall. But it seems that I always have to leave without really being able to end our conversation. I hope it won't take us another three years to meet again."

She blushed.

"I also hope so, Professor."

* * *

_A/N I hope there are not too many mistakes ... it's just that I'm still from Germany and I'm still looking for a beta ... sighs_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: An Offer**

Minerva hadn't really slept through a night for days. Every night, she had dreams of Albus Dumbledore: They danced together, walked together, he leaned in to kiss her … and she awoke. Every time!

After awaking from these dreams, sleep was no longer an option because she knew that she was thinking too much to fall asleep again. So she just stayed in bed and allowed her mind to wonder back to the man of her dreams or she tried to think about other things by tidying up all her rooms, by writing letters to old friends, …

These dreams were really getting on her nerves. Not that she didn't like them. She absolutely loved them. But she just couldn't bare that they would never become true. As charming and friendly as Albus Dumbledore had treated her, he was a world-famous wizard who had far more important things to do than fall in love with one of his former students.

So she was really surprised to find one of Hogwarts' owls knocking on her window one morning when she returned from her bathroom.

Minerva was even more shocked to see that it was actually a letter from Albus Dumbledore himself asking her if she would be interested to become Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. He told her that he would understand if she declined his offer because she loved her job as an Auror, but he would be really glad to have her as a colleague because he was sure that she would be a wonderful teacher. Though she had never taught before, he was confident that she was more than qualified for this job.

In the end of his letter, he thanked her for the wonderful evening they'd spent together.

Minerva wasn't sure if she should accept his offer. On the one hand, she would love to teach at Hogwarts and having him around would be great, but on the other hand, she knew that she had definitely fallen in love with him and it would be hard for her having to see him every day with him not returning her feelings.

Oh, to hell with her doubts! It's Hogwarts! She'd always loved Hogwarts!

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm honored that you want me to teach at your school. Though I'm not sure if I'm really the right person for this position, I thankfully accept your offer. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

She'd decided that it was best not to mention the evening. With him as her boss, she should as soon as possible overcome her crush and concentrate on becoming a good teacher.

_P.S. I'm so sorry that I haven't review__ed for ages, it's just that my studies are really keeping me busy and I haven't been healthy for almost two years … and both factors aren't doing my creativity any good. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts**

As soon as she entered the grounds of Hogwarts, she could see Mr. Filch coming to welcome her.

"Professor McGonagall! Let me carry your bags."

She liked the sound of her new title.

"Thank you, Mr. Filch."

"Just follow me. Follow me. I'll show you the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He's already waiting for you. Just follow me."

"That's nice of you, Mr. Filch, but I guess I still remember the way to the Headmaster's office."

"Then I'll just take your bags to your rooms."

"Thank you."

With a smile on her face, she watched Mr. Filch hurry away.

Minerva took her time on the way to the Headmaster's office, looking around what had changed over the years and what hadn't changed.

Somehow, she felt again like the young girl that had been frightened by this big building, afraid that she would get lost on her way to the dormitories.

When she finally reached the entrance to his office, the big Phoenix automatically revealed the stairs that were behind his statue. So she jumped on them and waited until she reached the anteroom to the Headmaster's office.

Before she could knock on the door, she heard Professor Dumbledore say "Just come in!".

So she did.

Wow! The office had really changed since the one time she'd seen it in her school years when Armando Dippet had still been Headmaster: It was much more stuffed with books and furniture and other stuff. The room looked more like a living room than an office. It was really cozy.

Professor Dumbledore was studying an old book that was lying in front of him on his desk.

When he saw that she had entered, he signaled her to take a seat.

"Ah, I see you've made it! I'm glad you've accepted the position!"

He seemed to be very happy to have her at his school!

But maybe that was just what she wanted to think.

"I just hope that I won't disappoint you, Headmaster."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint me, my dear Miss – Professor McGonagall!"

She almost laughed when she noticed that she wasn't the only person who had to get used to her new title.

"I see that you like the sound of your new title."

She blushed, but tried not to avoid his gaze.

He saw that she wasn't really comfortable, so he tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

She saw the sparkle in his eyes and wondered what he was up to.

"I'm just afraid that you won't get the chance of getting used to me calling you Professor, Professor McGonagall."

Now she was really irritated. He had wanted her to become a teacher at his school, had he so soon changed his opinion?

"Don't worry. I'm sure there won't be any reasons for me to fire you. I just wanted to say that I prefer for my colleagues to be some kind of family. Therefore, I think it's appropriate for me to suggest that we, from now on, no longer address each other by titles, my dear Minerva."

Long story, short, she thought.

She was relieved.

"Of course, Albus."

Oh, she loved the sound of that even more than being called Professor ...

Well, her plans of falling out of love weren't working out that well ...

"Now that we've cleared this, I guess it's time for me to tell you what I expect from you. I want you to know that I want all of my students to get the best education. Therefore, I want every one of the teachers to do their best. This means that I don't really care about how you teach them, as long as they learn as much as possible and are interested in what they learn. I'm aware that that's not easy and I perfectly well know that not every student is interested or talented in Transfiguration, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try to do your best."

Here he paused for a moment.

Minerva looked more than only a little bit scared.

"I have no doubts that you will more than fulfill my expectations."

"I really hope so."

He sighed.

"Minerva, don't worry. As you know, I'm one of the best – some even say the best – wizards of our age. In general, I know what I'm doing. I have my reasons that I wanted you to become a teacher at my school. Trust me, you'll do more than fine. Just do what you think is right. If you need any advice, my door's always open to you."

"Thank you very much."

He looked at his watch, then at her.

"Are you hungry, my dear? I, for myself, haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and it's almost six in the evening now. What do you say? Shall I tell the house-elves to make us a little meal?"

"That sounds nice, Albus. Thank you."

He smiled at her.

"You're welcome, my dear."

They ate together without any more irritations. Just like at the two birthdays, they had pretty much to talk about.

When they decided that it was time for them to retire for the evening, it was almost midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Her First Morning at Hogwarts**

When Minerva awoke the next morning, it took her some moments to remember where she was. Hogwarts, her new home.

She slowly climbed out of bed, walked over to the window and took a look outside. The view was really amazing. She could see Hagrid's home, a part of the Quidditch field and a big part of the Forbidden Forrest. Minerva couldn't wait to really get to know Hogwarts. Of course, the seven years she'd spent there as a student hadn't been in vain, but she'd always known that there were many rooms in the castle and many places outside the castle no student and if the rumors were right not even all teachers knew. She really should ask Albus about Hogwart's secrets. Maybe he could help her.

Thinking about him, she noticed how butterflies seemed to play a real good game of Quidditch in her stomach.

Was it really right to teach at Hogwarts?

She was looking forward to her first lessons as a teacher and the evening with Albus had been just wonderful, but she was still afraid that her feelings for him would become even stronger and would ruin the friendship that seemed to develop between the two of them.

Deciding that these thoughts would not help at all, she walked over to her bathroom where she took a wonderful relaxing shower.

Afterwards, she got dressed and went down to the Great Hall where some of her new colleagues would probably already waiting to get to know her at breakfast.

The second she entered the room, Albus looked up and their gazes met. Both smiled and Albus motioned for her to come over to the table and sit next to him.

So she walked over to him and the other teachers and friendly wished everyone a "Good morning".

Albus introduced her to the others and she noticed that more than half of the Hogwart's staff were her former professors.

Before she could get worried again, she was deep in a silly conversation with Albus about whether or not he should eat a sandwich with strawberries and peanut butter. That man was really a number!

Some of her colleagues were observing her and Albus.

Horst Schlemmer [all German readers will understand how funny it would be ... ;-)], her former German Professor, smiled at her. "Just ignore him, Minerva. Otherwise you will have that kind of conversation each morning."

"You mean Albus asks such things every morning, Professor Schlemmer?" she answered only half serious.

"Yes, and I guess Albus has already told you that we're some kind of family and call each other by our given names. Another thing you have to get used to."

Minerva blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought that I would work together with some of my former teachers. Somehow, it's surreal that I'm one of you."

Albus who still hadn't decided about the sandwich patted her left hand. "That's alright, my dear. Just imagine how weird it was for me to become headmaster when some of my colleagues have been teachers for more years than I've lived. But don't worry. Not everybody is as crazy as I am."

And there it was again, that twinkle in his eyes.

Minerva was really glad that she was already sitting. Otherwise, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to stand on such week knees.

"Thank you" was all she could say.

After everyone had finished breakfast and Minerva had talked to most of her colleagues who really seemed to be nice, Albus stood up and everyone followed his example.

They all had to prepare some things before the students would come for their first lessons after the big holidays.

Minerva was on her way to her rooms when she heard steps behind her and turned around to see who was following her.

The man slowed done when he saw that she'd heard him.

"Albus, is there anything I can do for you?"

He smiled at her.

"I know that you're probably busy with some last minute preparations, but I just wanted to ask you if you would be willing to join me this evening. Maybe for a game of chess? You could tell me about your first day and I'm sure there are some things I can tell you about Hogwarts that you still don't know."

He could really read her mind.

"Actually, I really have some questions about the castle and its grounds and I would love to talk about these issues over a nice game of chess although I'm pretty sure that you won't be too happy about asking me to play chess with you."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but why shouldn't I like to play chess with you?"

The look on her face reminded her of the time she'd called him "sir" ...

"Well, I haven't lost a game of chess for over a decade."

He didn't return her comment and just walked away.

Albus Dumbledore was really weird ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The First of Many Innocent Games to Come – Right?**

Her first day had been better than she had expected. The students had accepted her and she'd just loved to teach them things she'd always loved to do. She'd remembered her own days at school and some things Albus had done, then she'd combined her memories with her knowledge and it had seemed like the majority of the students had been interested.

But it had been really exhausting which she hadn't expected.

Therefore, she was really tired when she knocked on the doors to Albus' office.

The doors opened and she entered.

She looked around and saw how Albus petted the head of a bird and whispered something to the animal.

Then he turned to Minerva. "Good evening, my dear. Just come over and I will introduce you to someone you still don't know."

She walked over to him and he could see how tired she was. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, Albus, thank you. I just never thought that teaching would need so much energy. It seems like I'm more used to physical than psychical sport."

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I guess it's my fault. I've kept you awake half the night. That won't happen again."

A dark shadow crossed his face and he no longer looked her in the eyes.

Minerva touched his arm to get his attention. "No, Albus, it's not your fault and I guess it's really just the change of lifestyle. I'm sure it had nothing to do with our meeting yesterday which I've I really enjoyed."

She could actually see that Albus was relived to hear that he wasn't to blame.

"So ... You wanted me to meet someone, Albus?"

"Oh, yes, my dear." He moved his arm to the bird that had been sitting in the corner of the room and the bird flew over and landed on his arm. "Minerva, this is Fawkes. He's an old friend of mine. Fawkes, this is Minerva, the new Transfiguration Professor and a very intelligent and gentle young woman. I'm pretty sure, you will like her."

Minerva observed the bird. Fawkes was just beautiful and he reminded her of a picture in one of her old school books. It took her some moments to remember what it had been about.

"Albus, is Fawkes a phoenix?!"

Albus chuckled. "See, Fawkes? I've told you she's intelligent. - Yes, my dear, he's a phoenix. A good friend of mine has two of them, a male and a female one. Fawkes is their first child and I got him on my last birthday."

Fawkes chirped as if he wanted to say that that was right. Then he looked up to Minerva and moved his head to the side.

Minerva was irritated. "What does he want?"

"He wants you to pet him."

Minerva looked stunned. "But I thought phoenixes don't really like to be touched."

"That's true, my dear. In general, Fawkes is like the rest of his kind, but he lets me pet him from time to time. But never before has he let anyone else be that close. So I think you should be honored."

Very slowly Minerva moved her hand to touch Fawkes' feathers. When she finally touched him, he leaned in to her hand and kinda sighed.

After a few minutes in which they both hadn't said a word, Fawkes just vanished into thin air.

Minerva looked at Albus as if she had dreamed.

"Shall we play the game of chess now?"

She nodded.

"And I guess you would like a cup of hot tea. It will make you feel a little more energized. I wouldn't want you to say that I've won just because you were tired."

That comment earned him a shake of your head.

"I never thought that your fame has made you that self-confident."

He motioned for her to take a seat while he prepared the tea. "It has nothing to do with being vain, my dear. It's just that I've played a lot of games of chess and I've won against some of the best chess players of our time."

He handed her the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Albus. But I've already warned you that I haven't lost game for over ten years."

"Then I say that we better start now and see who's better, my dear."

"That sounds wise."

"Yes, age sometimes has its qualities."

Minerva and Albus drank some cups of tea while their game continued for hours because they were almost equally skilled.

"Albus, do you promise me that we won't tell anyone about this game?"

"I don't know why we shouldn't, but if you wish so, my lips will be sealed, my dear."

"Check."

Albus looked startled. "I'm sorry."

"Check" she repeated.

Then he took a look at the pieces before him. "I didn't see that coming ..."

"Then I might better tell you that you will lose after two more moves of my pieces, not matter what you do."

Albus observed the situation before his eyes for a few more seconds and finally nodded. "That's right, my dear. I have to admit defeat. Congratulations."

"Thank you" she answered triumphantly.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Minerva ... Why don't you want anyone to know that you've won?"

She smiled. "Oh, I just thought that it might ruin your reputation."

"Very funny, my dear."

"If you say so, headmaster."

"I do."

Minerva stood up and suddenly looked very tired again. "I guess I'd better go to bed. Thank you for the game of chess, Albus. I'm sure you will get better with time ..."

When she'd left Albus shook his head and Fawkes appeared in front of him. "What do you say, old friend, does she know how much she's bewitched me?"

_P.S. I guess you all know how much I love Fawkes and therefore, it's one of my favourite chapters._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: More Innocent Talking – Right?**

A few months passed. Summer turned into autumn and autumn turned into winter and Minerva and Albus became closer each day.

At least once a week, they met for a nice game of chess. By now, Albus had observed Minerva so many times that he knew some of her tricks and sometimes even won a game.

Now that the first snowflakes had fallen, they'd decided to take a little walk over the grounds of Hogwarts.

Although Albus had told her a lot of secrets about Hogwarts and she knew almost every secret passage by heart, there were always things that still surprised Minerva.

While walking through the snow that was lying on the Forbidden Forrest's ground, Albus took a path they'd never taken before.

"Albus, where are we going?"

"You will see, my dear. Just trust me."

"You know that I trust you. It's just that it's getting colder by every minute we're outside and you've promised me a nice cup of hot tea."

"Sorry, my dear, but that's not true."

"I beg your pardon?!"

By now, Albus knew Minerva's Scottish temper and therefore he always tried not to provoke her anymore than necessary to have some fun.

"That's not what I said, Minerva. I promised you a nice cup of hot chocolate."

"Whatever."

Albus took off his coat and wrapped it around Minerva.

"Thank you, Albus. But what about you?"

"I'm okay, Minerva. We'll be there in a few more minutes."

So they continued their walk.

Albus suddenly turned to the right. "That's what I wanted to show you."

"Wow ... Albus, I didn't know there were any houses in the Forbidden Forrest."

"That's why I brought you here, my dear."

They went inside the little building and Minerva was surprised to find that there was a fire burning. She took off Albus' and her own outer robes and sat down next to Albus on a little sofa that was placed in front of the fireplace.

Albus handed her the promised cup of hot chocolate and they both enjoyed the steaming fluid.

"That tastes really good, Albus. I never thought that I would like cacao."

"I knew that you would like it."

She took another sip.

"Sometimes I think that you know me even better than I know myself."

"That's not true. There are a lot of things I don't know about you, my dear."

"For example?"

"Why have you declined every invitation for the Yule Ball?"

"If I had accepted one of the invitations the person who'd offered it would have thought that I liked him."

"Are you saying that you don't like your colleagues?"

"Albus! You know what I'm trying to say."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Therefore, it wouldn't have been wise if I agreed to go out with one of them."

"But some of your colleagues are really young, nice, good-looking men. Are you sure that it's absolutely impossible for you to fall in love with one of them?"

"Albus, I know what kind of man I like and I can guarantee you that I would never be able to fall for any of my colleagues."

"I just want you to be happy, Minerva."

"Thank you, Albus. But I am really happy at the moment. It's almost Christmas, I have a job I really love, I have some very good friends and I'm able to spend a lot of time with my best friend."

"But you won't find the love of your life by spending all your free time with me."

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A Christmas Carol?**

Like she'd told Albus, Minerva had not accepted any of the offers from her colleagues. Therefore she was the only grown-up woman not dancing one dance after another when the Yule Ball was finally taking place.

But nevertheless, she was able to enjoy the whole party. The reason was of course Albus Dumbledore who'd made it his task of the evening to entertain her by telling her silly stories about his youth and about the other professors.

Every now and then, one of her male colleagues approached her and asked her to dance with him. But she just smiled and told each one that she wasn't in the mood to dance. Then she continued her chat with Albus.

Like so many times before, they forgot everything and everyone around them.

After some hours, most of the students had gone to bed and only a few were left.

The dj told everyone that he would now play the last song of the evening.

Minerva noticed that Albus seemed to be nervous. "Albus, are you alright?"

"Yes, my dear, I was just wondering if you are now in the mood to dance. With me. It's my last chance today and I thought that I could, at least, try it. So ... What do you say? Would you like to dance with me?"

"You should know by now that I love to dance with you."

As they danced Minerva remembered their first dance together. She had promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love with him. But here she was, dancing with her boss, and she was enjoying every second of it.

When the music faded away everyone clapped their hands.

Albus was about to lead Minerva back to their table when one of the older students approached them. "Excuse me, professors, but I know how important traditions are and so I thought that I should tell you that you two are standing under a mistletoe."

Knowing that some of the students liked to play tricks on their professors, Minerva and Albus both looked up to see if the student had said the truth.

And indeed, they were standing under a mistletoe.

Albus turned to the student and thanked him.

Then he looked at Minerva. "Well, my dear, we can't disappoint our students by ignoring such an important tradition, can we?"

Without waiting for a response, he leaned in.

Minerva closed her eyes.

And he kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes again and noticed the grin on Albus' face. Yes, very funny, Albus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Well, at least, it was better than the one before**

It was the last evening of the year. As every year, the Flamel family was giving a big celebration. They'd invited Minerva and Albus, of course not together.

But nobody was surprised when they arrived together, arm in arm, looking at each other like they were in love.

Therefore it was only logical that a lot of the guests who weren't very close to either Albus or Minerva thought that they were together. Some even congratulated them and one friend of Rònan's friends asked them when their wedding would be.

Albus politely replied smiling at the young man. "I'm sorry, but we're not together. We're just colleagues and good friends." And sorry he was.

Katherine who had observed that little scene joined Albus and Minerva after having talked to some other guests.

"Good evening, you two." She hugged Minerva and shook hands with Albus.

The young woman seemed to be in a very good mood.

Minerva looked closely at her goddaughter. "Katherine, if I'm not mistaken, you're ... ?!"

"How do you know?"

"I am a woman. Does he know?" Minerva motioned to Katherine's husband.

"No. I wanted to tell him this evening."

Minerva smiled at her. "Then I guess you'd better go to that husband of yours before more people notice your state."

"I guess you're right, Minerva." Then she kissed her godmother's cheek and left to join her husband who seemed to be deep in conversation with some men Minerva didn't know.

After a few moments Albus coughed and Minerva remembered that he'd heard everything. The thought that this brilliant man had no idea what the two women had talked about made her smile. She decided that it wouldn't be fair not to tell him. But knowing that Katherine wouldn't want everyone at the party to know her little secret, Minerva stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Albus' ear. "She's pregnant."

When she examined his face she noticed that he was a little confused. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I thought they'd decided that one child was enough at the moment."

She laughed. "Albus, I would have thought that you knew that these things can't always be planned."

Minerva had planned it to sound like a joke, but Albus expression turned serious. "As you know, my dear, I've never had the pleasure of being married. If you excuse me now. There's someone I want to talk to."

Then he just left her standing there and she had no idea why he seemed to be angry with her.

A few hours later Minerva found Albus standing in the garden, gazing at the stars.

She approached him slowly and silently, but he had already noticed her.

He turned around and faced her. "I'm sorry, my dear, I shouldn't have left you standing there like that."

Minerva could see that Albus still looked hurt. "No, Albus. It's okay. I guess I must have said something to hurt your feelings. I just don't know what it was. But you have to believe me that I never intended to say anything against you."

"There's no need to apologize, Minerva. I overreacted. That's all. But I guess you've got the right to know why I was so ... emotional. Christmas and New Year always make me realize that I'm getting old and how alone I am. Katherine just reminded me how much time I've wasted being alone."

"I've told you a million times that you're not old." Minerva took his hand and caressed it. "And you're not alone, Albus."

Before he could say anything they heard the others come outside and realized that they'd started the countdown.

10

9

8

7

They looked each other in the eyes.

6

5

4

Albus reached out for Minerva's other hand.

3

2

1

"Happy New Year!!!" could be heard all around them.

Then Albus slowly leaned in. He gave her time to stop him. But she didn't. Their lips touched. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds. Then Albus took a step away from her. Their hands parted.

"Happy New Year, my dear!"

"Happy New Year, Albus!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – I need a little help from my friend**

"Oh, Albus, I feel so stupid. I really should have seen it coming."

"No, my dear, there was no way that you could have seen that coming."

"But -"

"No buts, Minerva. What's done is done. It's best to accept it and get used to the circumstances as soon as possible. I promise you we will make the best of it."

"And what's the best of me having a broken leg, Albus? I will have to use crouches for the next four weeks!"

"You will get used to it, my dear. You're young and in good shape. The only problem is that you're telling yourself that you're responsible for the situation and that you are too proud to walk around on crouches and ask people to help you."

"I'm not too proud to ask for help!"

"Of course, my dear." He tried to calm her down.

"Albus!!!"

He rolled his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Albus!!!!!"

For a moment, it almost seemed as if she'd frightened him, but then he laughed out loud.

"What?!"

"My dear, don't you think that you should be nice to me? I'm supposed to help you. But if you're planning on screaming at me and cursing all the time I think I might find better things to do. Although I have to admit that in general I couldn't think of anything better than spending the next four weeks together with you almost 24/7."

His eyes were twinkling and Minerva wasn't sure if he was serious or just joking.

After all, they hadn't talked about the kiss they'd shared a few weeks ago. Of course it was an old tradition to kiss the person standing next to you at midnight. But not many people followed this tradition anymore.

Remembering that night, she didn't notice that Albus walked over to her. "So, my dear, now that we've talked about it I think you wanted me to assist you getting to dinner."

She looked up at him and decided that two could play that game. "Yes, darling. That would be lovely."

So they walked down all the corridors together, Albus never leaving her side.

They soon found their own new routine. Albus always arrived at her door before every meal, meeting or other occasions where he could be of any help to her.

The weeks flew by and soon Minerva was allowed to walk with only the help of a stick.

Because the medi-witch had told her to practice Albus and Minerva spend almost every free minute together walking around. He often invited her to come with him when he had an invitation to an official meeting or to one of his many friends.

Therefore, it wasn't really surprising that it happened from time to time that some people thought that they were together which – since the first time it had happened – Minerva always politely denied. Had she just looked into Albus' eyes, she would have known how it had hurt him to hear her say those words even if it was the truth.

She'd said it because she'd thought that otherwise Albus would have to say it and she'd known that she would never be able to hear him say such words without having to fight back tears.

So they continued to go out together, both wishing they were more than friends, but not daring to say anything, believing that the other one just wanted to be friends.

They had a lot of fun, they really had. But they could have had much more.

There were always moments when one of them almost said something, almost did something that would tell the other one the truth. When they talked to others and secretly searched the room for the other one and their eyes finally connected, but they both acted as if it had only happened by incident. When they danced together and the music slowed down and they were very close and both could almost hear the other one's heart beating faster. Or when they ended the each other's sentences and everyone smiled and both blushed.

So many chances not taken.

You could really say it was a shame. Everyone seemed to know it. Except Albus and Minerva. And nobody said a word.

This game went on for months until just a few days before the school year ended they'd attended a ministry ball and came home very late. Albus, as always, walked her to her chambers and she'd just wished him a good night and turned to walk into her rooms when he turned her around, kissed her on the lips and – before she even had the slightest chance to react – walked away.

_P.S. Okay, that's it for the moment. I haven't continued this story for almost two years I think. Therefore, I really hope that I will be able to get into it again. But it you have any suggestions that could help me I would really appreciate them._


End file.
